Stop children whats that sound
by Mila James
Summary: SongFic!: Sirius/Remus  slash . Merodeadores-Orden del Fénix. Espero que les guste :


Bastante tiempo sin publicar por aquí. Mucha universidad y poco tiempo para historias. Así que saludos y besos apasionados a los que se tomen su tiempo, pasen por aquí y lean =)

Y bueno, la historia es un Songfic (wuuu! mi primer Songfic!) sobre los Merodeadores y sobre la primera Orden del Fénix, aunque se centra en Sirius/Remus. Nada tan explícito entre ellos, porque ¿para qué? Tods sabemos lo mucho que se quieren ;)

_Canción: Stop children, what`s sound – Jefferson Airplane_ [porque el miedo del que habla la canción me hace siempre pensar en la Orden]

* * *

_**There`s something happening here**_

_**(Algo está ocurriendo aquí)**_

_**What it is ain`t exactly clear**_

_**(Lo que es, no está exactamente claro)**_

_**There`s a man with a gun over there**_

_**(Hay un hombre con una pistola allá afuera)**_

_**Telling me I got to beware**_

_**(Diciéndome que tengo que tener cuidado)**_

Bastaba abrir El Profeta para que el desayuno se volviera amargo y horrible. A veces deseaba no haberse suscrito al diario. En eso pensaba cuando cierto chico se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla de enfrente.

- ¿Cuáles son las "buenas nuevas", Lunático?

- ¿"Buenas nuevas"? – le respondió, lanzándole el diario por sobre la panera con tostadas-. Si encuentras una sola te saco a pasear con la correa.

- ¡Ja! Gracioso – Sirius se estiró en la silla y abrió el periódico -. Veamos: "Edificio muggle de 15 pisos se derrumbó en misteriosas circunstancias", "Atentado dentro del Ministerio de Magia", "Dos magos desaparecidos"… mmm, será difícil encontrar algo bueno. ¿A qué hora llega la Orden, Remus?

- A las nueve. Te quedan 20 minutos. Anda a ducharte, perro pulgoso – con ojos lánguidos lo miró mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

- ¿Ducharme? Esto es olor a macho, Lunático. A macho – puntualizó con una sonrisa coqueta.

- Uno bien sucio, por cierto. Apúrate, Sirius.

Como buen perro obediente que era, se levantó de su silla y se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina. Pero antes de irse, le dirigió una mirada llena de malas intenciones a Remus.

- No, Sirius, dúchate solo.

- Reeeemus…

- Apúrate.

El licántropo volvió sus ojos al diario, pero pronto lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

¿Buenas noticias?

Al parecer, eso no ocurriría en mucho tiempo más.

_**There´s battle lines being drawn**_

_**(Hay líneas de batalla siendo dibujadas)**_

_**Nobody`s right if everybody`s wrong**_

_**(Nadie está bien si todos están mal)**_

_**Young people speaking their minds**_

_**(Gente joven diciendo lo que piensa)**_

_**Getting so much resistance from behind**_

_**(Haciendo mucha resistencia desde atrás)**_

Después de salir de la ducha, Sirius caminó hacia la cocina, pensando que Lupin se encontraría allí.

- ¡Lunático! ¡Te necesité para que me laves el…! – gritó, entrando a la cocina.

- Buenos días, Sirius.

Preparándose un té sobre el mostrador, Albus Dumbledore lo observó con una sonrisa en la comisura de la boca.

- Dumbledore… señor, pensé que… - si hubiera sabido sonrojarse, lo habría hecho, pero eso no estaba en su ADN merodeador -. Buenos días.

- Remus y los demás están en la sala, Sirius. Vamos.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, estaban todos hablando sobre las noticias que habían salido en El Profeta. Y como siempre, Sirius no prestaba demasiada atención… Pero es que, ¿era su impresión o la barriga de la pelirroja había crecido más? Si seguía creciendo, se reventaría como un globo, eso era seguro.

Cruzó la sala y se sentó entre la pelirroja y Remus ("A la pelirroja siempre le da por toquetearte en la reuniones de la Orden","Solo me da la mano, idiota") y puso su mano sobre la barriga de Lily.

- ¿Cómo está el pequeño Harry James? – susurró, mientras Dumbledore hablaba en el centro de la sala y todos escuchaban, en silencio.

- No se llamará Harry James, Black. Ahora, cállate.

Según un informante secreto, se había escuchado por las calles de Hogsmeade que un grupo de mortífagos atacarían en el centro de Londres, al día siguiente, así que Dumbledore comenzó a formar comitivas para…

- No importa, pelirroja. Aunque no lo llamen así, yo siempre lo llamaré Harry James.

Lily dio un bufido, mirándolo de reojo.

_**What a field day for the heat**_

_**(Lo que un día de campo para el calor)**_

_**A thousand people in the street**_

_**(De miles de personas en la calle)**_

_**Singing songs and carrying signs**_

_**(Cantando canciones y llevando pancartas)**_

_**Mostly say "hooray for our side"**_

_**(La mayoría dice "hurra por nuestro lado")**_

Después de la reunión de la Orden, decidieron ir con James y Lily a almorzar al Callejón Diagon. Peter se disculpó y se fue con los demás, porque "tengo cosas que hacer, Remus, en serio".

- ¿Qué puede ser más importante que un almuerzo con tus amigos? – Sirius le alcanzó su chaqueta a Peter de muy mala gana, junto a la puerta de entrada.

- Déjalo, querido. Ve… y cuídate – Lily rodeó a Peter con sus brazos y le acomodó la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

Así que solo se fueron los cuatro. Salieron de la casa y subieron a un autobús muggle. Cuando se bajaron (varias paradas antes, porque Lily quería caminar un rato), Remus escuchó cómo le sonaban las tripas a Sirius. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y encontró una barra de chocolate de Honeydukes.

-Siempre tan preciso, Lunático.

Lily le ofreció su brazo y se fueron lentamente caminando por la vereda. Unos pasos más atrás, Sirius reía a carcajadas con James. Remus pudo entender las palabras "Quejicus" y "calzoncillos" entre las risotadas, así que supuso que se estarían acordando de alguna broma del colegio. Sintió el bufido de Lily junto a él.

-Esos dos nunca crecerán.

-Peter Pan les prometió que los llevará a Nunca Jamás – le encanta hacer reír a Lily con chistes muggles.

-Pero ahora viene un niño en camino…

-Será como tener tres niños jugando en la casa – le sonríe Remus.

_**Paranoia strikes deep**_

___**(La paranoia golpea profundo)**_

_**Into your life it will creep**_

_**(Dentro de tu vida se arrastrará)**_

___**It starts when you're always afraid**_

_**(Comienza cuando siempre tienes miedo)**_

___**You step out of line, the man come and take you away**_

_**(Te sales de la línea, el hombre viene y te lleva lejos)**_

Se quedan en silencio unos momentos, escuchando las voces de Sirius y James a sus espaldas. Londres es grande y hay carteles de propagandas y buses rojos que pasan junto a ellos y Lily se acerca más a él, apretando su brazo.

-Me da miedo, Remus – le susurra.

-¿De qué? Vas a ser una excelente mamá.

-No es eso. Me da miedo… que mi hijo crezca en un lugar así.

-¿No te gusta Londres?

-Remus, sabes que no me refiero a eso…

Por supuesto que lo sabe. Sirius y él también conversan sobre eso, cuando es de noche y están a punto de dormirse, porque así no se acordarán al otro día. Creen que a pesar de lo que están haciendo con la Orden, el trabajo no es nada comparado con todo el daño que hacen Voldemort y sus mortífagos. Que a pesar de todo lo que luchan día a día, siguen muriendo magos y brujas y muggles inocentes. Familias enteras.

Y que mañana pueden ser ellos los que salgan en el periódico que leen al desayuno, o que pueden ser Peter, o James, o Lily. O el bebé que viene.

Llegan al Caldero Chorreante en silencio. Cruzan hacia el patio y cuenta los ladrillos (tres hacia arriba, dos hacia el lado) y antes de cruzar el arco, le susurra:

-Pero hay que seguir, Lily, por los que vienen…

_**Stop children**__**, what`s that sound? Everybody look, what`s going down?**_


End file.
